


"Is that all you've got?"

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Or things Loki almost immediately comes to regret saying.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	"Is that all you've got?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ola! I am behind on answering comments since I've been feeling decidedly meh, hopefully I'll catch up this week or whenever this funk lifts. :P


End file.
